


Anyways here's...

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [56]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy and Chara train together
Series: Owari Magica [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Anyways here's...

**Author's Note:**

> 720 pts and 5 exp for chara  
> 665 pts and 5 exp for percy!

Chara was on her way to the old abandoned construction site, her guitar in tow as almost always, this area has grown to be one of her favorite spots not only to practice music but also practice her fighting techniques, after her first battle she saw her potential from one strong hit and a minor hit but she mostly missed, she had dodged 2 familiars at once which is always good. But she needed more practice, especially compared to the other magi, and also wondered if there was a group activity to get everyone together and have fun...  
Once at the site she placed her school bag and guitar to the side where it would be safe before transforming and got barrels set up to hit with her hammer.

Percy had been walking by the construction site to get to the library when he saw the girl. Other people didn't see or didn't question the magi outfits, but as one himself, he leaned on the fence to watch for a moment. Big hammer... nice. Reminded him of his mace. After a moment he heads towards her. "Hey!"

Chara was about to hit one of the barrels when she heard a boy’s voice call out to her, causing her to miss. She caught herself from falling when she turned to see him, he looked familiar and the fact he wasn’t freaking Kurt by the hammer made her think he was a magi. Then it hit her, “oh hi, your Percy right? We met at the last witch fight, even though it was only a short while” she noted putting her hammer on her shoulders walking over with a friendly smile

Percy nodded. "Yep! Been around. You... didn't see me at my best, and I wasn't much up to sticking around. How are you?"

Chara smiled glad he was being friendly, “I’m good just practicing my fighting as I kept missing the witch last time and even though I got 1 really good hit, in order to make that more common and get better, I needed to practice you know?” She explained placing her hammer down a second

Percy shrugged as he came closer. "Practice yes, but it also takes time and experience. And even then, terrible luck and missing or hitting yourself on accident happens to anyone. The only way to get better is time." He thought about his recent practice matches. The one with Nessa, the one with Ana that still hurt... he grinned. "But if you want a partner...?"

Chara raised an eyebrow, "you mean like sparing, last person to help me was Chance and she's support type so it wasn't fighting we did, but I suppose fighting another fighter would be good practice" she noted with a smile. still friendly even with battle challenges, "what was your weapon again? a chain mace?" she tried recalling

"Something like that." Percy pulled his mace out, transforming smoothly as he did. "Gobstopper mace is what we usually call it. I have taken a bite out of it before, it tastes good." He grinned at her. "Just remember, chill. Don't over think it. You ready?"

Chara nods spinning her hammer before holding her pose, "ready as I'll ever be~" she said at the ready, "you move first ok?~" she noted ready

Percy ducked forward and cast the gobstopper mace at her, flicking his wrist so that the candy corn spikes rescinded into it and it became softer- more of a pillow-mint texture than the hard candy glaze. It lands and comes back to him, the bouncy chain still wobbling slightly. A pretty solid execution, a light tap on the shoulder. "Kay!" He grinned.

Chara smirked "Bring it on~" hammer ready to swing and feeling excited for a friendly match!

Percy stepped to the side and attempted a second hit with his newly-softened mace, but this time it didn't land, the chain coming up short. He snorted and braced himself.

Chara managed to jump to the side before managing to get a hit, luckily it wasn't all her strength. she did move surprised she got a hit!

Percy pulled another sidestep and got in a hit with his elbow. "Don't forget, you can attack with more than just your weapon! Every part of it, and you, is here for attacking!"

Chara tried then to kick him but missed and seemed to have an opening

Percy backed up and tossed his mace at her, but it missed as well and shattered behind her. He narrowed his eyes and pulled another one from his cape. "So how long have you been doing this?"

Chara jumped forward missing again "a few weeks maybe? I can't remember exactly but not long at all, that last witch was my first witch" she explained jumping back bracing for the next attack

Percy stepped forwards and tossed a punch, clipping her shoulder so that he wouldn't accidentally throw too much weight into it. "Ah huh. How'd you feel about it?"

Chara tried hitting him again only missing again, showing her lack of experience, "while surprising, I'm not afraid, I just have to keep working hard to improve" she wanted to add how with her wish being achieved she knew the risk but was willing to face it head on  
but decided not to as she didnt intend on revealing to a stranger what her wish was

Percy used the handle of his mace to land another soft punch, shrugging. "Comes with time, grasshopper. Can't rush."

Chara chuckled at the joke missing yet again "easier said then done sensei~" she joked back

Percy fumbled with the mace, dropping this one as well. He takes a second to look down at it. "Well, I'm not perfect either." He flashed a smile.

Chara managed finally to hit him with her leg trying to knock him over but not painful "still honestly I do appreciate this help

Percy yelped, catching her with his elbow in surprise. A solid practice hit, thankfully not too hard. "You're welcome! I remember starting out. Things were.... quieter then."

Chara managed to get another practice hit hitting his side with her arm like a karate chop, though she never practiced karate "ehh, guess I came in time for excitement huh?~" she joked "they just better not mess with my concerts when i get confident enough for it."

Percy materialized a third mace so he could let the soft ball hit her on the arm. "I skipped out on battles for like 8 months, and I'm still here. Do what you gotta."

Chara gently hit with her hammer on his shoulder but was beginning to lose stamina panting a little

Percy backed off, hands still raised in front of him but not doing anything for a moment. "Do you want to take a break?"

Chara pants "yeah might be best...." she said before transforming back to normal, "thanks again for doing this with me." she said walking over to pull her guitar bag out and sit down to relax, "you mind if I practice my guitar a little? or just strum and hum a little?" she asked

Percy transformed back as well, feeling the cool breeze better now. "Sure, it's all good." He shifted and sat on the ground, a bit away from her.

Chara pulled out this old white electric guitar with yellow stars painted on it as she began to strum then looked at percy and joked, "any requests?~"

"Wonderwall?" He offered, pulling his phone out so he could check the messages. Still nothing from Lu, but a few messages from Sierra, and one silly cat video from Ana. He half smiled at those and sent another lonely 'hey, miss you' to Luis before turning his attention back to the girl.

Chara nods soon playing the song seemingly perfectly clearly she knows lots of music and practices it a lot of the time

Percy relaxed to it, sighing contentedly. He could get used to vibes like this...

Chara smiled playing and humming feeling so relaxed

Percy didn't mind sitting with her for a while. Catching their breath... he hadn't done it enough lately. 


End file.
